


Liar

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: And all at once Glorfindel felt like he was falling to floor
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Liar

Arwen hums as she braids another flower into Glorfindel's hair. It's a mindless song, brought about by her childlike wonder.

"Do you like the color red?" Her question is harmless, but something about it makes his stomach turn. What was wrong with him today? Everything seemed so far away.

"I do not mind it at all." Glorfindel responds, yet his thoughts mock him. Liar. Red banners with golden stars float just behind his eyelids. Stained with deep red blood and ash. He ignores the twist in his chest. "All flowers are good flowers."

"I like red flowers. Atar likes them too!" Atar. Atar. Awen’s pronunciation is perfect. The Quenya translation of Ada. Quenya. Eru his chest felt so tight. How had he never noticed that before? "I shall give you a crown of red flowers!"

"That sounds wonderful Arwen. Thank you." He forces a smile. He loved Arwen. As if she were his own daughter. He could swallow this uncalled for fear for just a moment. If only to make her happy.

"You're very welco-" And on accident she tugs. Lightly, not even enough to cause harm and yet,

There was smoke.

And flames.

And he was falling.

And falling

And burning.

Everything was burning.

His head hurt so bad, warm red seeping from his skull. 

He tries to scream yet no sound is made, 

Something is caught in his throat-

“Glorfindel!” A sharp intake of breath and he’s not falling anymore. He's, on the floor. Gasping. His chest burning and the room is swimming. When did everything get so-

"Glorfindel, say something!" Erestor. He's got two hands on Glorfindel's shoulders. Holding him upright. His expression is rigid and serious. Everything was so hazy.

Arwen.

Glorfindel shifts his gaze. She’s on the floor next to him, eyes wide and glossy. 

She’s afraid. Red pedals shaking in her small hands.

Strands of his once perfectly braided hair are in his face, slick with sweat. The golden locks seem sickening. 

Oh Arwen.

“Glorfindel! Answer me!” Erestor sounds shaper now, and force’s Glorfindel’s to meet his gaze.

"Yes. Yes. I'm. I'm fine." Glorfindel pushes from Erestor’s grasp. He's still gasping for air. Chest heaving. Head swimming. "I'm fine. I just." He meets Erestors gaze. "I'm fine."

Liar.

Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this a large collection of drabbles but I liked it so much I figured it deserved its own fic


End file.
